The production of electric power from various types of alternative energy sources such as for instance wind turbines, solar power plants and wave energy plants is not continuous in time. The production may be dependent on environmental parameters such as for instance wind speed (for wind turbines), sunshine intensity (for solar power plant) and wave height and direction (for wave energy plants).